One Piece  A New Story
by tobimadara94
Summary: A new guy is about to join the Mugiwara crew. What will happen in the future now? Follows manga. No romance. Basically every arc from the Arlong arc and beyond but with a new guy added. T for now M if I decide to be brutal with the attacks.
1. Arlong Park

**Please read! (A/N) This story will follow the manga and my OC will just be a fighter and all arcs will be the same but with my guy so One piece will only have an extra guy that won't make me create a whole new large arc. Also this story starts at the Arlong arc because it is unnecessary to start from the beginning. Wait till my OC gets into the story and it won't seem like a manga turned story thing as much. There will be small arcs of my own here and there but nothing special. Also this chapter will go from the start of the arc to the part where Luffy gives Nami his hat while skipping the flashback and most of the chapters just to not make this chapter too long and because if you're reading this story you should know what happens anyway. Enough of the long AN now...**

**Chapter 1- Arlong Park**

_Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was "Gold Roger". He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world._

"_Hmph. Want my ultimate treasures? It's possible... I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in "that" place." says Gold Roger._

_With the cheers of every person there the world entered into the pirate era._

Luffy finally convinced Sanji to join his crew and be their chef. They are currently sailing on clear blue waters. However, there is currently a lot of sobbing going on on the ship.

"How long will you be crying? You should be happy." says Luffy.

"But I am very touched from departing from those chef-sempai." sobs Yosaku.

"I thought you should have been through these kinds of situations many times." says a only slightly annoyed Sanji relaxing on the side of the boat.

"I want Nami to get back to us soon so we can go to the Grand Line." says Luffy happily with his hands up in a cheering position.

"Why do you look so happy? Even though Nami-san might come back and join us, are you sure you want to go to the Grand Line with only five people?" asks Sanji with a cigarette in hand (**Thats right... not a f*cking lollypop**). "You will be in doom because of you underestimation."

"I will gather more people in the Grand Line because it is a paradise." says Luffy with a grin on his face. "Maybe here too if I meet another interesting person!"

"Isn't the Grand Line also known as a pirate graveyard?" questions Sanji still relaxing on the side of the boat.

"Before departure, some people called the Grand Line, "A paradise." Honor told me that." says Luffy with a goofy grin on his face.

"Old man said that? For me, everything's OK as long as Nami-san is with me. I wish to stay with her alone." said a dreamy Sanji with a perverted smile upon his face and sporting a blush to go with that.

"I think your dreaming, Sempai! You know way too little about the Grand Line. And this time if Zoro-sempai knew about that place, maybe he will come back with me. The place where Nami is heading to, is an incredibly dangerous place. You should understand this!" Shouts Yosaku with a serious expression mixed with anger.

"Yes! Do you want to eat!" shouts Luffy suddenly with a cheering motion.

"Didn't you listen to me at all? You should know something about the place we are heading to from now on. First, about the Grand Line. The reason that the Grand Line is called a pirate graveyard is because that the Grand Line consists of three main factors." Yosaku puts up three fingers. "One of that factors is the Shibukai."

"Shibukai?" says Luffy with an uninformed tone.

"Another word, they are seven people who have been granted to become "legal" pirates from governments around the world." Explains Yosaku.

"What? How can pirates become legalized?" Asks Sanji.

"?" Luffy looks at Yosaku with confusion.

"Shibukai are the pirates who have the right to become a pirate. They will invade only barbarian civilizations and give some commission to the government. Other pirates call them "Dogs of the government." But they are very strong. Mihawk, the guy who defeated Zoro, is one of the Shibukai." Further explains Yosaku with a teary look as he recalls the fight between Zoro and Mihawk.

"There are seven people who have that awesome power? Wow! Super! Those Shibukai are so awesome!" Loudly shouts Luffy with an impressed look.

"..." Sanji looks at Yosaku.

"The real problem is one of those seven Shibukai. Jinbei, the captain of the Mermaid Pirates." said Yosaku with a serious expression on his face.

"Mermaid? I've never seen one before." says Luffy with his arms and legs crossed.

"Speaking of mermaids, the mermaid island in the Grand Line must be very famous, right? I think there will be many beautiful mermaids living in that place." Says Sanji with a pervert look and input, his thumb and forefinger under his chin.

"Jinbei left some monsters in the East Blue sea in exchange of becoming one of the Shibukai." says Yosaku with his hands resting on his knees and looking down on the floor of the boat.

"Did it look like this?" asks Luffy showing a crappy and crude drawing of a fish with what might be legs but that can't be determined.

"That's a fish not a mermaid!" Shouts Sanji.

"Won't you pay attention? OK I will not talk about the history anymore. The place where we are heading is called "Arlong Park." Arlong is one of the mermaid pirates who is as strong as Jinbei, one of the Shibukai. That place is under control of Arlong. Talking about his strength, Don Creek will just be history!" Exclaims Yosaku with another one of his serious expressions.

"But you came back to the restaurant before you caught up with her right? How can you be sure that her destination isn't just in the same direction?" asks Sanji.

"Me and Johnny have a strong feeling about this. Based on what happened earlier with Nami seeing the wanted posters, and one in particular, we could easily come to the conclusion that Arlong Park is where she is heading." Explained Yosaku.

"How's this?" asks Luffy holding up another picture of a "mermaid".

"Isn't that just the same one as before only upright?" Asks Sanji. "But what does Nami have to do with those fishmen? Could she be a mermaid? That would explain her beauty..."

"Like this?" Asks Luffy with the same "mermaid" as before but only this time with hair.

"YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Exclaims an angry Sanji.

"Do you even understand what I'm trying to say here?" Shouts Yosaku.

"Ya. There is some strong fishman dude, got it." Says Luffy.

"No you don't! You can't imagine just how powerful he really is!" Shouts Yosaku.

"Well, I'll see when I get there." says Luffy nonchalantly.

"Ya, don't worry about it Yosaku." Says Sanji.

"God! Talking to you two is useless!" Exclaims Yosaku angrily.

"Anyway, Let's eat! What do you want?" Asks Sanji.

"Meat on a bone!"

"Stir-fried bean sprouts!"

"Alright! Just leave it to me!"

"Ahhh. It sure is nice having a cook around!" Says Luffy with his usual cheerful voice.

"I wish I could hurry up and cook for Nami-san instead of you idiots." says Sanji.

"Stir-fried bean sprouts! Big-serving!" shouts Yosaku.

Meanwhile a seagull caws in the northwestern region of East Blue. A pirate flag currently in the ownership of Arlong and his crew flaps in the breeze.

"Here is the pay for this month. Take it." Says the owner of a webbed hand as it pushes a stack of money across a small round table.

"As always thank you. Chichichi. You really know how to get by in this world..." says a mouse faced 16th branch Captain Nezumi.

"Shahahaha! What are you being so reserved for? After all money makes the world go round!" Says the owner of the webbed hand, "Arlong the Saw" captain of the Arlong Pirates and a saw-shark type fishman. "Money's good! There just isn't something more reliable than money. Ain't that right?"

"Certainly." Says Nezumi.

"Shahahaha! I despise humans but humans like you who know how this world works are a different matter." Says Arlong relaxing in his beach chair.

"...Well if business is over, I'll have to get going now. It'd be bad to have my ship docked in a place like this in the middle of its patrol..." Says Nezumi while getting out of his own beach chair across from Arlong.

"You're always in a hurry, aren't you? You should stay awhile and drink with me now and then! Live a little bit! If anyone rats you out to HQ, I'll kill him for ya." says Arlong his grin showing off his pointy teeth.

"No, it's fine... Excuse me then." says Nezumi while turning around to leave.

"Hey! The captain is leaving! Escort him out!" Commands Arlong.

"Yessir! Get into the octopus pot, I'll give ya a lift!" Says Hachi an octopus type fishman.

"Thank you." Says Nezumi.

"You have a funny looking face, not to mention that your name is Nezumi. C'mon! Your face alone is enough of a joke already! Ahahaha!" says Hachi while laughing. (Nezumi = mouse in japanese)

"Hachi! Watch your mouth! The captain is our valued client." Scolds Arlong.

"Oh! Sorry about that captain." says Hachi in an apologetic tone.

"Sorry about that, he has got quite the mouth on him." Says Arlong.

"No no. It is quite alright. Chichichi." Says Nezumi. _These fishmen give me the creeps... But their money is good._

At Arlong Parks east gate there is a small commotion involving a young boy and a redheaded girl by the name of Nami.

"Hey you! Stop right there! I'm gonna kill Arlong because he killed my dad! So if you don't get outta my way I'll kill you too!" Shouts the young boy with tears streaming from his eyes and holding a sword pointing it straight at Nami.

Nami hits the kid with her staff and yells at him to go home. She dropped some money next to him and continued her walk towards Arlong Park angry at the kid because he was about to throw his life away.

Nami walked into the mansion and Arlong greeted her with enthusiasm. A feast was created to celebrate the return of their crew officer Nami.

**-Time skip to Luffy and Nami in the village-**

"Let's go everyone! Even if we may not win, let's show them our spirit!" Shouts Gen in an encouraging way. Swords and weapons in the air as a sign of rebellion.

Nami was on the ground crying at what everyone was doing. _Shahahaha!_ "Arlong!" Nami takes her dagger and stabs at her Arlong tattoo. "Arlong! Arlong! Arlong!" She repeatedly stabs at her tattoo until a hand stops her. She turns around and sees Luffy looking at her while holding her hand in place from hurting herself.

"Luffy...! What do you want? You don't even know anything!" Shouts Nami with tears still flowing out of her eyes.

"Your right. I don't know anything."

"This has nothing to do with you! Didn't I already tell you to leave this island!" Shouts a crying Nami while throwing dirt behind her at Luffy.

"Ya. You did."

Luffy continues to look at Nami as she continues to cry. Then she turns around to look at Luffy with a crying and completely sad face and sobs out, "Luffy... Help me..."

The shadow over Luffy's eyes darken as he puts his hand over his treasured hat. Luffy takes off his hat and places it on Nami's head. He walks a little ways off, takes a huge breath and yells out, "OF COURSE I WILL!" Luffy walks down the road with a pissed expression and is joined with the rest of the crew. Zoro. Sanji. Usopp.

Luffy says but two words with his serious face as he walks towards his crew, "Let's go." This was all the incentive they needed to follow him to Arlong Park.

"ROGER!"

**-At the docks-**

A small boat floats towards the docks carrying a sleeping passenger. Said passenger had his hands behind his head, a peaceful expression on his face, and a snot bubble coming out of his nose. To everyone he might look just like your average drifter. The thing that makes him stand out though is his twin bisentos by his side.

The snot bubble pops and the man is instantly awoken. With a sleepy expression he stands up, stretches, jumps onto the wooden dock and looks around. He has messy brown hair, milk chocolate eyes, goofy grin, no shirt showing off his well built chest, white cargo shorts with a black studded belt and a skull on the buckle, a duel sheath on his back, and black steel toed boots. With his twin bisentos strapped to his back he calmly walks towards Arlong Park a wanted poster in hand.

With a dramatic scene pause he says, "Finally I got here. Now time to test my skills and have some fun!"

**(A/N) My skills are really rusty from not writing for a while. Either that or following the manga really limits what I can write. Anyway with the addition of my OC I can now hope to write this story better as I have to actually change things instead of reading the chapters one by one. No romance will be in this story as it will kinda ruin the adventurous mood. R&R please!**


	2. Arlong Park Part 2

**(A/N) In case you didn't know a bisento is the type of weapon Whitebeard uses. Also style names will be in english till someone tells me the japanese version though the attack itself is in the best japanese I can manage off of google translate. I don't know much japanese sorry. And for names I'll do it Last name, Middle if they have one, then First. Also I forget disclaimers so for all chapters before and after this one: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Their Characters. Only My OC.**

**Chapter 2 – Arlong Park Part 2**

Our unnamed character walked through town looking around with a confused face and asked to no one in particular, "Where the hell is everyone?" This was when he noticed a girl on the ground.

"Oi!" he yelled while waving his arms. "Do you know where Arlong Park is?" The girl looked up to him and that was when he noticed her tears.

The unnamed hero quickly ran up to her. "What's wrong? You hurt?" The girl shook her head and pointed to a road that lead out of the town.

"Arlong Park." she said. The new guy looked to where she pointed and said, "Thanks." He was about to walk off until he noticed the blood around he shoulder.

"Oi girl you are hurt. Let me bandage that up real quick and then I'll leave." He put his hand into one of the pockets on his white cargo shorts and pulled out some bandages and a small bottle of disinfectant. He walked behind her and went to work.

The girl made a noise but wasn't understood. "What? Can you say that again?"

"N-Nami."

"Nami?" He had a confused expression.

"Thats my name. It's not girl." said Nami.

"Oh! Ok. My name is Mezame D. Ryuu. You can just call me Ryuu." Said the now known Ryuu with a smile. "Anyway I'm done now. Off to Arlong Park then." Ryuu got up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Ryuu turned around and looked at Nami. "I'll come with you."

"Sure. It'll be nice to have some company and you can tell me all about Arlong." said Ryuu as they walked off toward Arlong Park.

**-Meanwhile, in the hall of Ju- I mean... at Arlong Park-**

"Hey! You two alright? Were you done in by Arlong?" yelled a random townsfolk to the two bloody men sitting down with their backs on the gate to Arlong Park and with their swords crossed making an X in front of the same gate.

"Could you please move away? We have some unfinished business with those fishmen!" yelled a second.

"We challenged them in order to make up for doubting sister Nami, but we lost just by a hair!" said Johnny.

"After hearing of Nami's true motives while in the forest, we realized we had made a terrible mistake. We don't have the right to face her again." said Yosaku.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you, who stand no chance of winning, through!" yelled Johnny.

"What?"

"We're waiting for a group of men that will undoubtedly come here soon enough!" said Yosaku.

"A group of men?" yelled someone.

"Hey... you think those two ruffians just now, are part of Zoro's crew?" asked Arlong.

"Zoro's crew? No way! They were way too weak! It wasn't even worth killing them!" said Kuroobi, a ray fish type fishman.

All of a sudden the gate to Arlong Park exploded and a cry of "Brother Luffy!" was heard. Luffy stood in the gateway and said, "Who's the one, called Arlong?"

"Who's this brat?" said Arlong with a vein on his temple. He decided to answer Luffy's question as Luffy walked forward. "Arlong? That would be my name."

"I'm Luffy."

"Luffy? I see... And just what the hell are you?" asked Arlong.

"A pirate." said Luffy as he continued to walk towards Arlong.

A couple of random fishmen tried to stop him.

One said, "Hey you. Stop..." while the other said, "Heh Heh, where d'ya think you're going? We can't have you go through without talkin' to us first."

"Hey..." said Luffy putting his arms on their heads.

"If you don't hold it right there..." said the two in unison but was cut off when Luffy smashed their heads together and said, "Move it!" with a pissed off face.

Arlong looked shocked and so did the rest of his crew. He asked, "What does a pirate want with me?"

Luffy answered his question with a right fist to Arlong's face. The punch sent Arlong flying toward the opposite wall creating a large hole and lots of rubble.

"Ahhh! Arlong?" yelled his crew with wide eyes.

Luffy stood there with his nose flaring and Arlong lying on the rubble as he remembered Nami crying and saying that she wanted help.

"Just what the hell..." Arlong never finished as Luffy cut him of with, "Don't you **Dare**, make my navigator cry!" His face in a snarl and giving off a look that could kill.

Arlong's crew got mad and charged Luffy with cries of "Why you!" and "How dare you...!" until they were immediately stopped by Sanji kicking them and yelling, "Small fries should just get the hell back!"

"Jeez... Running in head-first alone like that." said an annoyed Sanji as he brought his leg down.

"Don't worry Sanji! I ain't gonna lose!" said a confident Luffy.

"Dumbass! When did I ever say that I was worried about you!" countered Sanji. "I only meant that you shouldn't hog all the glory for yourself."

"Oh." said Luffy.

"I-I Don't really mind if y-you hog it all Luffy!" said Usopp.

"Ain't you gutsy," said Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro...!" said Kuroobi.

"Him! That's the one who tricked me! How dare he take me for a ride... No wait. I was the one who actually gave him a ride!" said Hachi.

"That long nosed guy is still alive!" said a random fishman.

"He should be dead!" said another.

"Pirates huh... I see. So that's how you all are related." said Arlong.

-The Gate-

"Who are those guys?" said a random person.

"To be able to send Arlong's gigantic body flying with just a punch... that isn't something a normal human can do!" said yet another random person.

"Those guys...!" said Nojiko.

"If even those guys can't do anything about those fishmen..." said Johnny.

"Then East Blue has no future!" said Yosaku and Johnny in unison.

"If you still wish to interfere with this fight, then you will have to kill us first!" said Yosaku.

"For what reason do you two go this far?" asked Gen.

"Because they made sister Nami cry." said Johnny.

"Is this not the best reason to risk our lives?" continued Yosaku.

-Back to the fight-

"So your goal was only to get Nami is that it? Shahahaha! What could you pathetic humans do?" said Arlong.

"You idiots! As if Arlong would fight you humans! Come out beast!" shouted Hachi.

"It can't be..." said a villager.

"W-W-What's going on?" shouted Usopp.

The water started to rise on a dome like shape as a huge beast was about to emerge from what they thought was hell.

"Could it be? The monster from the Grand Line they destroyed Gosa?" shouted another villager.

"Come out Mohmoo!" yelled Hachi. Yet what came out wasn't what they suspected. What came out was a gigantic sea cow crying and had a huge swelling on its head.

"Ahhh! It's the monster!" yelled a scared Usopp.

"Huh?" said Hachi.

"It's the giant sea cow Mohmoo!" yelled a surprised villager.

Mohmoo seemed to notice Luffy and the gang since it started to sweat bullets as it recalled what they did to him.

"Oh him?" said Luffy not at all intimidated.

"So he is one of them is he?" said Sanji.

"Moo." said Mohmoo as he started to leave.

"Mohmoo! Wait! Where are you going?" shouted Hachi.

"Mohmoo." Mohmoo froze as Arlong spoke up. "The hell do you think you're doing...? Well if you are going to run away, I won't stop you but..." Mohmoo showed visible fear by now. "Well Mohmoo?" said Arlong.

All of a sudden Mohmoo grew a new set and attacked Luffy and the crew while Usopp yell, "Ahhh! It's coming for us!"

A couple of fishmen followed Mohmoo's lead and attacked. Zoro drew his sword a little, Sanji smiled, and Usopp yelled. "Let me take care of these time wasters." said Luffy.

As Mohmoo and the fishmen yelled as they charged Luffy stuck his legs into the floor. "The hell is he doing?" asked Sanji. "I don't have a good feeling about this." said Zoro. After he said that Luffy started to spin around smacking some fishmen away with his fists as he spun.

Luffy stopped his spinning and showed that he has the Devil Fruit power as his torso was turned around so much that he looked like a spring. He stretched his arms and grabbed a hold of Mohmoo while the fishmen stupidly watched in surprise.

"That's..." said Arlong.

"He must be a Devil Fruit user!" yelled a fishman.

"What?" yelled another.

"Let's get outta here!" Yelled Zoro to Usopp and Sanji.

"What is he doing?" asked/yelled Sanji.

"Hell if I know!" yelled Zoro.

"Gomu Gomu..." yelled Luffy.

"What is he...?"

"Kill him!"

"Moooo!" mooed a crying sea cow.

"Pin wheel!" shouted Luffy as he blasted all of his enemies away and taking down the sea cow.

"I didn't come here to beat up small fries! The one I want to beat up, **is you**!" yelled a still pissed Luffy.

"How excellent. I was thinking of killing you myself just now as well." said an enraged Arlong.

"Seems we have no choice but to fight." said Kuroobi.

"How dare you hurt our brethren!" said Hachi.

"Now we have to show them the difference between our races. Chu." said Chu.

"Seems the main force is out to meet us..." said Zoro.

"That was way too dangerous!" yelled Sanji to Luffy as he kicked Luffy's head.

"Are you trying to kill even us?" yelled Usopp.

"Ah." was all Luffy said as he realized he was stuck.

-With Ryuu and Nami-

"We have to hurry! Those guys are strong but they still might have some trouble!" said Nami after explaining what was going on to Ryuu and Ryuu explaining what he wants to do.

"OK but if they are what you say then we still have quite some time." said Ryuu. They came to a part of the road where a second connected that went straight to the left. As they got closer a group of 10 extra fishmen came into sight.

"Oh no!" said Nami as she realized they spotted them.

"Heh heh. Look everyone this guy has some weapons! Let's explain to him the rules Arlong set out for everyone." said what might be the leader as he cracked his knuckles. The other fishmen started to chuckle evilly.

"We have some time Nami-san. Let me clean up your roads for you." said Ryuu as he unsheathed his bisentos. Nami just nodded to him.

"**Two Styled Bisento: Doragon no Hik****ō!**" shouted Ryuu.

**(A/N) That's it. Next chapter: Ryuu Enters the Fight! Battle of Arlong Park!**


	3. Ryuu enters the fight!

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait. Though this story really isn't popular enough to warrant an apology for lateness... but oh well. I recently got the urge to update so here it is...**

**Ryuu enters the fight!**

**-The fight-**

"Did you know that I'm really good against swordsmen Roronoa Zoro?" asks Hachi rhetorically. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Like hell I do!" yells Zoro as he follows up with a downward slash to Hachi.

"**Octopus 3 continuous Naked Sword Catching Technique!**" yelled Hachi.

"Hah!" _Clap_ "Hah!" _Clap_ "Hah!" _Clap _"OOOOWWW!" Cried Hachi holding his face with a hand and crying with a nice cut on his forehead.

"I don't have time to play with you!" yelled an annoyed Zoro. "This is getting ridiculous... Go to hell already you octopus bastard!"

"**Takohachi Number 9**" said Hachi with his eyes closed as Zoro charged forward with a swing of his katana.

Surprised Zoro looked up and saw Hachi clinging to a pillar with his suction cups. "What the hell do you think your playing at? Get your ass down here! You trying to buy time or something?" yelled Zoro.

"I heard that you use three swords. Why are you using only one?" asked Hachi.

"That's because using only one sword is still enough to beat you!" yelled Zoro.

"Shut up! I haven't fought seriously yet!" countered Hachi his eyes stretched forward comically then he sported a grin. "There is a clear reason why human swordsmen can never hope to beat me. And that reason is... Nyu?"

Zoro wavered a bit before falling down. This caused some reactions from different parties.

"This is my chance! Takoyaki punch!" yelled Hachi as he punched the top of the pillar he was clung onto. After punch it repeatedly he suctioned off and landed in front of a Zoro who was now on his knees.

"Meet your doom as you get crushed Roronoa Zoro!" yelled Hachi with his arms extended dramatically. "AHAHA! Huh?" Zoro grabbed the back of his shirt and threw Hachi to where to the pillar and ceiling were falling.

"Why don't you get crushed instead?" said Zoro taking up a pained pose. "Damn it... of all the times, why now!" said Zoro as he fell once again to the floor.

"Its no good! His wounds are too deep! They haven't healed yet!" yelled a worried Yosaku.

"Obviously! It's a wound that would disable a man for half a year if not kill him! Was he enduring the pain all this time?" yelled an also worried Johnny.

"I knew something was up when he acted normal even after receiving those wounds! That damn idiot!" said Sanji looking over his shoulder at Zoro.

"Gah!" yelled Sanji suddenly as he was punched in the stomach by Kuroobi his cigarette falling out of his mouth as he flew towards the wall by the smashed gate. A crash was heard as he broke through said wall.

"I warned you not to look somewhere else...! I'm a 40th level fishman-karate practitioner!" said Kuroobi.

"What...? Did a human just fly past us!" asked a villager.

"B...Brother cook!" yelled Yosaku and Johnny.

"They've been taken care of, Arlong. What should we do with Roronoa Zoro?" asked Kuroobi.

"Just throw him into the sea. Couldn't even put up a fight... how boring." said Arlong. "Wake up Hachi! How long are you going to be sleeping?"

"NNNYUUUUUUU! You've really pissed me off! I'm going to butcher you! Did you know that aside from one man, I, Hachi of the 6 swords style am the number one swordsman in fishman island! Even if the heavens were to be flipped over, you would have no chance of beating me!" yelled Hachi with a pissed expression on his face wielding 6 swords.

"Nyu! Nyu?"

"Who're you trying to fight, Hachi?" asks Kuroobi with his arms crossed.

"6 swords style? Don't make me laugh. Just what's so great about that! Let me tell you something you little octopus! I've got a man I have to meet no matter what... and until I meet him... not even the Grim Reaper can take my life away! Yosaku! Johnny! Lend me your swords! Allow me to show you my 3 swords style." said Zoro with a smirk.

"You got it!" yelled the two bounty hunters.

"Zoro! I'll kill you!" yelled Hachi.

"He was alive?" asked Kuroobi.

Sanji lit up a new cigarette while lying on the ground. The villagers stunned as he got up with a "Hmph... If that was a level 40th punch just now, then the kicks I received from that old geezer all the time were about level 400..." He stood tall now as he looked back towards Arlong Park the lit cigarette now smoking.

"AGHHHHHH!" yelled Usopp as he was being tailed by Chu.

"Brother's in critical condition! With those wounds and that fever. he should be barely hanging onto consciousness." said Yosaku.

"If his wounds reopen, he'll die for sure..." said Johnny.

"...But now is not the time to be worrying about that." said Yosaku.

"The only one who can cut through this crisis is brother!" finished Johnny.

"What's the matter Zoro? You already look exhausted." mocked Hachi.

"That is none of your concern." said Zoro as he tied his bandanna on.

"Brother catch!" yelled Yosaku and Johnny as they threw their swords to Zoro.

_Damn... I feel like I'm going to pass out any moment now. I thought that moving would lower my fever a bit but it's only gotten worse...! _thought Zoro.

"B-Brother! We already threw our swords!" yelled Johnny.

"Didn't you asked for them? Catch them!" yelled Yosaku.

"I will show you the vast gap in skill that is unsurpassable for a human with only two arms! the 6 swords style can only be used by having 6 arms and a supple body..." said Hachi.

"Brother! Watch out!" Zoro just stood there.

"Takoashi Kiken!" The two bounty hunters cried for Zoro.

Zoro grabbed the two sowrds and blocked Hachi's attack. "Three swords style."

"Nyuu! I'd like to see you take on my barrage with only three swords!" yelled Hachi.

"Tourou nagashi!" Hachi stood there his eyes wide. Arlong and Kuroobi watched as Zoro straightened up and blood spurted out of Hachi's chest. The villagers and bounty hunters watched with amazement.

"You have reeeaaaallly made me mad now! I swear I'll kill you! Just think about it logically, there is no way you could beat my 6 swords style with your three!" said Hachi.

"Logically...? Seems like you've made a big error in your calculation. I may only have three swords, but the weight of our swords are completely different!" said Zoro as he recalled what Mihawk said to him.

"The weight? You mean to say you swords are heavier than mine! Don't be stupid! You may not realize it just by looking at them, but each of my swords weighs 300kg! They're far heavier than any swords that you puny humans use!" yelled Hachi.

"Hmph. I have nothing to say to an idiot like you." said Zoro.

"Six swords style... Octopus pot stance... Take this! New years...!" Zoro moved to block Hachi. "Octopus opener!"

"Shi-"

"Body slam!" Hachi slammed his shoulder into Zoro's gut.

"Oh no! He took a full hit to his wounds!"

"Our bro is going to die!"

"I won't give you a safe landing! Six swords ultimate technique! Six swords waltz! Touch it and you'll be mince meat!" Zoro started to fall towards the spinning blades. Just as he was about to touch them he spun on top of Hachi's attack and cut open Hachi's hands stopping the attack.

"I really really can't forgive you anymore! It's time to finish you off! 6 style swords... Octopus pot stance! Time to die!" shouted Hachi.

_Even if these wounds are normally enough to kill me, I can't afford to die._ Thought Zoro.

"This attack is 100% unavoidable! Just like my last attack!" shouted Hachi as he ran towards Zoro.

_In order to beat that abnormally strong Hawkeyes, I can't afford to be normal either!_ Thought Zoro. "Demon..." said Zoro as he brought Yosaku's and Johnny's swords up to the opposite sides of his body.

"New Years..." yelled Hachi.

"Slash!" yelled Zoro at the same time as Hachi.

As the two attacks connected Hachi's swords broke apart into many, many pieces. His eyes bulged out and mouth formed into a stretched out oval shape.

"Now do you see the difference between the weight of our swords? I hope your satisfied octopus...! Tatsu..."

"Nyu! Takoyaki punch!"

"Maki!" Zoro slashed at Hachi and sent him flying in a tornado like attack with blooding flying from his new wounds.

"How could I lose to only three swords..." said Hachi silently.

"Hachi..." said Arlong his eyes a little wide.

"It can't be..." said Kuroobi a vein on his forehead.

"Sorry but I couldn't care less about you. I have to hurry up and save Luffy...!" said Zoro sheathing his sword.

"Roronoa Zoro! How dare you cut down Hac-" Kuroobi never got to finish as he was suddenly assulted by a foot to the side of his arm.

"You sure did punch me pretty far." said Sanji.

"There is a human in East Blue who can survive one of my punches?" asked Kuroobi.

"I am sure there are plenty more than just me. Especially at a certain restaurant." said Sanji with a smirk.

"It seems that I am being underestimated." said Kuroobi.

"Gotta save Luffy." said Zoro with one hand on his knee.

"Don't. With your injuries you will only end up dieing if you jump into the sea!" said Sanji.

"Shut up! That guy is already at his limit! I don't have time to wait for you to finish you fight!"

"I know!" Zoro looked at Sanji. "I know that better than anyone so say no more!" Sanji had a smirk on his face. "I'll go in so you can quit your complaining!"

"Kuhahaha! How interesting! A human dares challenge me to an underwater battle?" laughs Kuroobi.

"You dumbass! That is exactly what they want you to do!" shouts Zoro.

"Shahahaha! It's time for you humans to know your place! How stupid could he be!" laughed Arlong.

"I hope we aren't too late!" yelled Nami as she and Ryuu got closer to the bashed in gate. Nami heard what Arlong said and was worried.

"Just let me take take of this!" said Ryuu when they got to the the crowd. With a run around the shocked villagers Ryuu ran up to the intact part of the wall next to the gate and bashed his way through creating a whole new hole next to the one Luffy made.

"Why didn't you run through the one already made?" yelled Nami.

"This way was cooler and grabs attention." smirked Ryuu and sure enough it grabbed everyones attention.

"Who the hell are you brat?" asked Arlong.

Ryuu smirked and walked through the wrecked wall and said, "Oh just a passerby who is interested in what you're doing." He cracked his knuckles.

Zoro looked at Ryuu and said, "Two bisentos? Don't make me laugh."

Ryuu looked at Zoro and said, "I don't want to hear that from you Mr. Three swords. Anyway I'm here to kick your ass Arlong."

"Sorry but Luffy already has first dibs." said Zoro.

"Oh. Well is there anyone else I can beat up? It would look kinda stupid to show up and then just leave. Especially with my grand entrance." said Ryuu.

"Dunno. Ask the fish head sitting back there." said Zoro.

Ryuu just shrugged and said, "Ok. Hey fish head! You got anyone else that can fight me?"

Arlong had a tick mark on his head from the insult. "Fine. But don't blame me when you die kid." Arlong took a deep breathe and yelled out, "GET YOUR ASS UP KUJI!"

A rumbling was heard from somewhere around the building and a shadow appeared from around the corner of the building that Arlong was seated closest to.

A deep and sleepy voice answered out, "Ok. Arlong."

**(A/N) And that's it for this chapter. Next one will the fight scene (duh) and the recovery of Luffy.**


End file.
